


Three to Tango ( working title)

by TrueDespair, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art History, Baking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Holidays, Lots of minor characters - Freeform, M/M, Meet the Family, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Shopping, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, kurofai slowburn, kurogane is dramatic, long fic, lots of cooking, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: Yuui and Tomoyo decide to embark on a new chapter in their lives by including another person. All while Yuui's brother is moving back home for a new job, Kurogane is getting gray hair from his family and Yuui has to deal with a past trauma hes been trying to ignore.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't usually hard to talk to someone over the phone, but it wasn't just someone and it wasn't something trivial either. But Tomoyo was taking too long at staring at the home phone and her hands in mid air. She can almost see what was going to happen so she wasn't sure what was worse. Her big brother could just suck it up and get over it. Besides it probably wasn't the worst thing she had ever told him.

Sighing, she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

On the other side of the city, at Eriol Regional hospital, Kurogane heard his cell phone ring and picked it up, when he saw his sisters name on the screen. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kurogane." Tomoyo said as cheerfully as she was able to at the moment. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing well. Finally got a break. Being in a freaking hospital is more stressful than anything. Was going to get some coffee. So what's up?"

"Yuui and I had some news for you and we'll I thought calling was better than showing you." It took a lot for Tomoyo to be sheepish about anything. Such a rare occurrence was worrisome

"Um, okay. I'm all ears." Honestly, when Kurogane heard that his little sister was dating someone unexpected, he had doubts but he was getting through that. Though he can't assume anything. "What is it?"

"Well, we have decided to date someone else."

"....." His mind shut down. "...what?"

"We aren't separating. We are both dating someone else. together."

"What!?" Everyone on the floor heard that as they turned their heads to the source. "I-I-How--when?!" So many fucking questions.

"I was the one to suggest it, Yuui didn't want to at first..."

So it had been his sister? He knew there aunts were too devious and bad influences. "Why? I don't...I don't get it! This is hard to process, I hope you realize that!"

"Yes, I know." She sounded calm and that was a plus.

"Then why?"

"We wanted to."

"We? You just said your boyfriend didn't want to."

"He changed his mind."

"I still don't understand. You were happy with your boyfriend, I have visited and gagged at how loving you both are to each other."

"We were both liked Ioryogi. He's a good man."

"Ioryogi!?"

"Yes. That's his name. I just wanted to tell you so you didn't get angry when you came over and saw him."

There was background sounds that sounded a bit like 'Oh boy, it must be bad, there's a pulsing vein on his forehead.'

"Tomoyo..."

"I let you go and just remember to breathe."

"...I'm coming over on my time off. Be prepared." And he hung up calmly.

"....Well he took it well." Yuui was cleaning the house when the yelling drew him close.

"He's not coming over tonight...so yes." She gave him a small smile.

"Maybe I should have spared you the pain and called him instead." He sheepishly smiled.

"And he wouldn't have been very nice to you." Tomoyo rose from the chair, smiling sweetly.

Taking the blondes hand, she looked up, locking gazes. "My brother will get over it. He loves me and well, he used to like you." Tomoyo teased

"I know. But this isn't something anyone can be very open minded about so I can understand his point of view. Also, if I had a little sister that is dating two people, I probably need a breather too."

She laughed and stretched up to kiss him. Tomoyo was glad to have Yuui in her life. Yuui gently kissed her back. Tomoyo was the best thing that has ever happened to him and Ioryogi could only improve that bond.

Tomoyo hadn't been able to resist when she had seen the way Yuui had stared a little too long at the carpenter.

Yuui felt so depressed ever since that time because he thought he was being unfaithful, but Tomoyo had bluntly asked after she had asked for some advice from her favorite aunt and surprised Yuui by agreeing to having someone else in their lives.

Yuui was a sensitive person and was very faithful for those he cared for.

"Now, let's go enjoy whatever you've made and watch a movie." They were going out with Ioryogi tomorrow.

"Alright." He smiled brightly.

She smiled and pulled him back to the kitchen. He had made curry and white rice with iced tea. He was basically the housewife of the pair, he does work though. He has a website that he sells sweets and such and he makes a lot on any given day.

It was how they met. Tomoyo was a wedding planner and had been looking for a local place for a couple's wedding cake and dessert table when her cousin had mentioned Yuui's website. She had asked to meet the man and have her clients sample some of his cakes. They had struck it off immediately, helping each other and suggesting clients to one another.

Yuui love weddings and was always open to ideas. He can make any dessert, local and international.  
It had gone on for a few months before Tomoyo had asked him out for drinks. Turned out they had had a lot in common.

It had been exciting and wonderful. Everything fitting perfectly together. Tomoyo gave a dreamy sigh at the thought. She loved Yuui more with each passing day.

Yuui chuckled as they sat down at the table. "Having a good thought?" To see that expression on her face made his heart swoon.

"About you." She laughed and sat down on the couch, setting her plate on their coffee table

He blushed. "I'm sure it's not that amazing."

"Just remembering how sweet you are." Her long dark hair was braided and resting over a slender shoulder as she grabbed her chopsticks to eat.

Yuui leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Not as sweet as you."

Blushing, she beamed. "Oh, you charmer."

"I try~" Yuui beamed happily

No wonder Kurogane couldn't be in a room with them when they got started. Tomoyo went about feeding Yuui, their move background noise at this point.

Time was too slowly for Kurogane as he finally got time off to visit. Tomoyo would be home, she had a wedding coming up in a few months and was working on calling vendors and get price lists gathered.  
Yuui would be in his makeshift room; making orders.

Kurogane knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tomoyo shouted from the living room and got up to run to the door. When she opened the door to her brother she hugged him and gave him his usual cheek kiss. "Come in. Are you hungry? We have leftovers from lunch."

He hugged back; not as angry but still confused about the whole situation. "I'll just have hot tea." Kurogane hugged back.

Pulling away, Tomoyo nodded. "Have a seat, I'll get my folders in a second." She called from the kitchen.  
His sister returned with a an Italian cheese steak sandwich, filled with peppers and thinly sliced beef on a split roll. "It'll just be a few minutes on the tea." Tomoyo said and vent to gather up her books filled with swatches and photos.

"Working hard as usual." Kurogane commented. "Where's Yuui?"

"Finishing up on orders." Their kitchen didn't have enough space when he needed to pipe cupcakes and the like.

"Ah." It was amazing that he didn't have his own place of business but then again, he was an introvert. Works best alone.

"So. You obviously came to make sure everything was normal and I wasn't in trouble."

"That and the last patient I had before my break was a pain."

"Oh?"

"A bratty teenager who apparently....had a very weird injury doing those dumb skate board stuff."

"Weird injury?" She could only imagine

"I can only say this; boys do stupid things and he'll feel it for days."

"Will he be able to have kids?" She asked amused.

"Sadly yes."

Tomoyo chuckled. "Maybe it will be a hard earned lesson?"

"One can only hope. So how are things on your end?"

"Good and busy as usual. Everyone wants a fall wedding anymore, but they have such lovely palettes so I can't complain."

"Don't overwork yourself." It was a mantra that they say to each other on occasion

"I won't, you know I only take on a few couples."

"Good." He settled in as Yuui came out covered in sugar and flour; wiping his hands on his apron.

"Oh hey Kurogane. Long time no see." He smiled. Kurogane nodded in greeting

"Finish?" His girlfriend asked.

"For now. I wanted to take a break before boxing it." He was making a birthday cake for a sixteenth birthday girl who loved pink and pop stars.

"Good, we need a higher table so you're not bending over so much."

He rubbed the lower part of his back with a smile. "Yes, being tall does have its downsides.

Kurogane can agree with that especially with dealing with children. "Come and sit with us. Oh, actually if you don't mind, the kettle should be nearly ready for tea." Tomoyo asked him, fidgeting enough for Yuui to notice how anxious she was.

"Ah right, I'll get right on that." He kissed her cheek before going into the kitchen.

Kurogane mentally gagged. "Loving as ever."

"Like you wouldn't be just as bad." She swatted gently at his arm. "Now eat, Yuui made them and you don't want it to go to waste."

He nodded as he started eating. Yuui came back with a tray with cups of tea.

"My hero~" she chimed and moved to make room for him. Grinning, Yuui sat down beside her and handed a cup to Tomoyo.

Kurogane wanted to ask but kept quiet. "Now that we've caught up, I know you're here to talk about last night."

Kurogane sipped at the tea before setting the cup down. "I just don't get it. You two are happy with each other. You yourself," he looked at his sister. "Wouldn't stop talking about how great and amazing he was. I just don't get why you are adding a third person into this."

"It's a...polygamous relationship. We met Ioryogi when I was looking for someone to make some weddings signs. He was recommended and Yuui came along because he drove and we were going to have dinner later."

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"We talked about it and talked to him about it." She smiled. "He's a carpenter with his own business and he lives in a nice house. He's a good person."

"....." This was a hard pill to swallow. Yuui idly sipped his tea. The air was getting a bit thick around here

"We are just trying this out for now. It's all pretty new and it's not like he's moving in with us."

"....I still don't know about this but I have said my piece."

Nodding, they both knew he could say what he wanted and she would listen, but that didn't mean he had the final say so. That was up to her and Yuui.

"We are going on a date tonight. Maybe some time you could join us with your own date."

"....." Kurogane didn't want to think anymore on that.

"Ah...." Yuui looked to the side. He knew the man for a while and never once had a steady person to be with.

Tomoyo had slipped his number to several guys, but they hadn't made it past a few seconds of a phone call.

"Anyway, it's always a pleasure to see you when you visit." Yuui steered away from the topic

"It is. You should visit more often. You visit mom and dad more than me." She pouted. Kurogane huffed. Their parents lived farther than they do so it can't be helped. "Speaking of family, Yuui's brother is moving back home. He found an house in that new gated community." She remarked. They had all grown up here, but Yuui and his brother had lived in a different district and gone to different schools as a result.

It was a small world.

"Oh." No offense but Kurogane couldn't care less at the moment.

"I'm so excited!" Yuui smiled brightly

"He's going to be head of the art museum downtown, since the woman who was in charge retired. He also writes on the side." Tomoyo was glad for Fai and knew Yuui had missed him terribly. "We were going to throw a party or take him out to dinner next week. You should come with us."

"Alright. I'll make time for that." Kurogane knew he was coming either way. 

"Brother....I only had phone calls and video Skype to go by. This is great!" Yuui was happy

Tomoyo held his hand. "I wasn't sure where to take him though."

Kurogane hummed in thought; though it was one big new thing after another

"Maybe to Clover? Or Cat's Eye? Then Duklyon is always good too."

"Brother isn't picky and would love any place we take him."

"I know, but I want to make a good impression."

Kurogane sighed. "I can make dinner and invite you all to my place. The patio needs people to hang out on anyway." 

Yuui was surprised but was smiling at the suggestion

"Really? You would do that?" She knew how Kurogane felt about strangers in his home.

"The fact that you're stressing out over something like this is frustrating me so yeah, I would do that. But no promises on how the night will turn out."

Tomoyo clapped her hands together. "We'll bring dessert."

Kurogane sighed.

"Oh just so you know, brother doesn't like raw dishes or salty ones. He's iffy on meat and he loves bread, especially rolls." Yuui advised.

"....I'll make a note of that." Kurogane nodded. "Anyway, back to the previous topic, when will I see this Ioryogi guy?"

Tomoyo glanced at Yuui. "When is the next time you're available? We can sit and have lunch here."  
Kurogane took out his phone and checked his schedule. "This Sunday. Hopefully I'll get enough sleep before then."

"It's settled. What would you like to eat?" It might be best to make his favorite to ease him into the meeting

"Anything meaty. I'll even settle with burgers." He relented

"Done." She smiled brightly

The visit was short and sweet before Kurogane had to leave. Tomoyo hugged him and sent him off with a Styrofoam cup of tea and another sandwich for later.

The couple waved him off as he drove away. Yuui let out a sigh of relief. "He took it a bit better than I thought."

"I can't believe it went so well." She turned to face her boyfriend. "Now. Time to get ready for our date."

He blushed. "Of course." He went back inside to get cleaned up. "Can you help me pick an outfit?"

"Only if you help me with mine." She grinned.

"Deal." 

Almost two hours later, they were both ready and dressed. Both were excited and a little nervous. Tomoyo just hoped everything worked out.

Yuui decided to drive since that will distract him from fidgeting like he usually does. They were meeting Ioryogi at a small Asian restaurant, Tomoyo texting to let him know they were on their way. Yuui was so nervous and felt terrible because of the position they both put the poor guy in. "After dinner we can break open that red wine at home and have a nice relaxing night." She promised him when they pulled into the parking lot

"I love how calm you are about this. If I was alone, I'd freak out."

"That's why you have me." She laughed. Reaching over they shared a kiss and Tomoyo got out

Locking the car, Yuui adjusted his tie. "H-How do I look?"

"Handsome as ever." She stood wearing a plum colored tunic with black leggings and ankle boots to match. Her hair loose and shining. A few pins kept her band from her face and she wore a necklace Yuui had bought her

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you and you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She beamed. "I love you. Now, let's go." Yuui nodded as the two of them entered. 

Ioryogi was sitting at a booth near the front. Tomoyo waved to him and smiled as they approached and slid in across from him. Yuui was calm, cool, collected---who was he kidding? He was about to faint.

"He always so nervous looking?" Ioryogi asked and Tomoyo laughed.

"Not usually, but he has his moments." She eyed Yuui as a waiter came up to take their drink order.

Yuui ordered water since you can't go wrong with water. Tomoyo ordered bubble tea and some dumplings for a starter dish.

The night was starting off well but for Yuui it seemed very long. They talked and ate. Ioryogi admitted it was strange, but he was open to it. 

They agreed on another date and talked about work. Yuui just listened as the other two talked; not much of a conversation type of person.

At least they were warming up to each other. Which was good and Yuui smiled to himself about it. They wouldn't do anything tonight, but Tomoyo was her usual charming self.  
Ioryogi was relaxed and talking freely.

It was a good date so far

By the end of it, Ioryogi told them to call if they wanted to plan anything and Tomoyo agreed, kissing his cheek as they left. "That went well." He smiled

"It did!" She twirled and laughed. "Let's go home~" Tomoyo narrowed her eyes, smiling deviously.

Yuui nodded; just glad the night went well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday came up on them quickly, Tomoyo bustling around their home cleaning and preparing.  
Yuui was helping of course though she was being a bit too rushed. There had been more dates with Ioryogi and a few chaste kisses. Yuui wondered if this will be worth it in the end.

So far so good and Ioryogi had agreed to met her brother. 

They'd work on parents much later. Yuui was flipping burgers and making homemade wedges with special sauce. He was super nervous as he didn't want this to end in disaster

When there was a knock, Tomoyo jumped and opened the door, smiling

"Hey." Kurogane dressed nicely for this and brought fruit salad for them to eat.

Tomoyo beamed and kissed his cheek before ushering him in. "Ioryogi isn't here yet, he lives across town."

"Great." He entered

"You're early." She went back to the kitchen

"I got plenty of rest, thankfully." Kurogane shrugged as he and Yuui greeted each other.

"Not night shift?"

"Thank god, no. Some poor guy got in instead." Kurogane washed his hands before sitting at the table.

"Well that's good then." She wanted him in a good mood.

A half an hour later or so, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Yuui was just about finished as he went to greet at the front door.

Kurogane was silent as he listened.

"Hey, wasn't sure what to bring. I brought a pie." 

Tomoyo was setting the food on the table as Ioryogi walked in, taking his shoes off at the door.

"Oh that's nice of you~" Yuui smiled as he led the other to the kitchen.

Ioryogi fidgeted. "Welcome." He spotted Tomoyo and nodded before looking to Kurogane. "You're the brother then? I'm Ioryogi, nice to meet you even if it is under...odd circumstances."

"I'm Kurogane and likewise." He stood up and offered his hand for a handshake.He will try his best not to blow this out of proportion but this was still weird.

Ioryogi shook it and nodded. 

"Now, let's eat." Tomoyo interrupted

Yuui almost got a heart attack from that. Tomoyo does like to steer things into another direction at a random which is a good thing most of the time.

Soon the four were served food and drinks. They ate and talked. Tomoyo trying to keep things from being too quiet or awkward.

Kurogane threw in a couple stories of the week. Yuui kept quiet for the most part while Ioryogi listened and found Kurogane's stories amusing. "And then the same damn kid that I treated with a dislocated shoulder comes back with a sprain ankle and a black eye. I was so close to yelling at him. Like what the hell are you doing in your free time; fight club!?"

Ioryogi snickered. "Better question is where the hell his parents are? I don't remember being too much of a dumbass as a kid."

"I climbed trees and came out with lesser injuries then that kid. I was a jackass but at least a jackass would know their limits."

"Maybe it's just kids these days? Damn...makes me sound old." Ioryogi frowned slightly.

Tomoyo placed a hand on Yuui's leg under the table. This was going better than she ever would have guessed.

"Oh please, it has nothing to do with age. Stupidity will always be there regardless." Kurogane waved it off. "Like this old guy who I might add was in his eighties and thought he should be on a pogo stick. I don't know about him but at that age, a busted hip as a good sign as any to not do that again."

Yuui smiled at her.

"Got a point there."

"Believe me, in my line of work, there are only two types of regulars, those with illness and those who have constant injuries. Believe me, I know their names better then my old high school classmates."  
Ioryogi snorted at that.

"I know, it's ridiculous."

"It's like a TV show."

"Except more corny jokes from co workers."

"Oh god. You poor bastard." Kurogane snorted as he nodded. Yuui held back a chuckle

When they were done, Ioryogi gathered up the dishes, setting them in the dishwasher for later. 

"Sorry to cut this short, but the shop isn't going to run itself and I'm always afraid one of my employees will manage to spontaneously catch something on fire."

"Well, it was nice of you to join us though." Yuui smiled. "I' glad we all got to eat and talk." His bright blue eyes shined happily.

"Yeah me too. I'll see you two later. After your brother visits right?" He asked, looking to Yuui.

"Of course." Yuui smiled as the two left the kitchen.

With Tomoyo, Kurogane sighed. "Okay...the guy's okay."

"Told you he was." She nudged him playfully. "And we are still on for Fai's dinner. He says he's excited even though he felt a little bad about making you cook for him."

"Tell him he's insane. It's just dinner."

"Fai just doesn't like to put people out. He's a lot like Yuui that way."

"He's not putting anyone out there. I wanted to do it. I offered. So there." Kurogane huffed.

"Alright."

He sighed. "Does he even know about...this?" The situation he meant.

"Not yet."

Wow, he wondered how that guy's going to take it. Yuui returned to the kitchen with a dazed look on his face.

"Yuui?" Tomoyo had turned to glance at him when she heard the blonde coming in.  
"Ah, sorry." Yuui smiled. "I was a bit out of it."  
She had an idea over what and smiled.

When Kurogane left some time later, Yuui was changing into more casual clothes.

Tomoyo was resting on their bed and watching. He was fiddling with the end of his shirt, a bit into his thoughts. "What is it?"

"Mm?" Yuui looked up. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a bit tired."

"You're thinking about Fai?"

"Yeah." Yuui went and sat on the corner of the bed, back facing Tomoyo. "I care a lot of about brother and I'm happy about him coming....but..."

"You're worried what he'll think about us?" She asked, leaning forward and putting her hands on his knees.

"Yeah...I realized that Kurogane isn't the only person we have to break the news to...."

"They don't have the same temperaments though. Fai always seems more relaxed."

"That's what I'm worried about. It could a calm before the storm and I wouldn't be prepared for it."

"We will tell him together." She smiled easily. "We have loving brothers. Ioryogi can meet him after Fai   
settled in and things."

"For now, I just want the dinner to go well."

"It will for sure. Kurogane's a decent cook and he'll be on his best behavior."

"I'm sure." Yuui chuckled. "Now let's relax and enjoy the night."

"Relax? What ever could that mean?"

"It means I'm going to cuddle you so much, the pillows will be jealous." He teased

"Just cuddle?" She laughed, eyes lighting up in delight

"I'm sure we can manage something along the lines, right?" He grinned.

"This I have to see." Yuui soon got her in his arms and the two flopped onto the bed.  
Tomoyo kissed along his jaw and under his chin.

He placed kisses over her forehead and above her eye; his hands on her hips. They were always playful, always wanting to touch each other.

It was never intense. It was soft and sensual. She managed to get Yuui out of his clothes, running her hands over him and kissing each calloused fingertip, every little burn and scratch on his hands from a lifetime of cooking and baking.

Yuui took his time getting her out of her clothes as he placed his lips on any spot of exposed skin he saw. Her skin was soft and smooth, it must be worshipped at all cost.

Cheeks flushed, she watched him lovingly. Tomoyo was proud of Yuui and couldn't think of a life without him.

There were times that Yuui would tell her that she must be a princess in a past life what with the air around her being so pure and true. It made Tomoyo laugh in that way that made her nose wrinkle cutely and swat at his arm. "Oh...Yuui."

"Yes, my princess~?" Yuui smiled fondly at her from the middle of her chest.

She chuckled. "That makes you my prince doesn't it?" Running fingers through his hair, she grinned. "I   
was going to say it feels good and to please continue~"

"Wasn't going to stop either way~" Yuui chuckled before continuing to pleasure his princess.

She hummed as he kissed down her breasts and bit her lip. He never leave marks on her for two reasons, he never want to hurt her in anyway and two he's deathly scared if those who knew her saw those marks. Yeah, he was paranoid like that. She thought it was silly and didn't mind leaving her mark on him. It always made her brother flail when.

Kurogane would spot a well placed hickey on Yuui. Which scared Yuui to death on occasion, but they were good enough friends that only Tomoyo had been scolded. Now Kurogane just looked the other way, used to her quirks.

"Tease."

"I try my best." Yuui smirked as he was already down to between her legs as he kissed her inner thigh.

"Always." She breathed and spread her legs for him. Seeing that as permission, he dipped his head and traced his tongue over her clit, using his fingers to spread her wide for him.Tomoyo gasped and blushed, digging her fingers into Yuui's hair. Heat pooled in her belly all she could think of was how she wanted him. 

When he left her gasping and all but begging, she pulled on him, wanting him pressing down on her, to be inside of her

Yuui had to scramble for a condom as he managed to get one and ripped the package open as he started stroking himself. 

Tomoyo leaned up and kissed him. "Let me." Her hair spilled over her shoulder and she wrapped fingers around his member, stroking slowly and assuredly. 

They were well versed in each other's bodies and well having the women she did in her family, Tomoyo was quick to learn and knew what to do. Yuui's body shivered in delight as he panted very softly; a faint blush graced his cheeks. He can't say well that he knew how to pleasure a woman but he was thankful to find someone as patient as her.

And that had been awhile ago. They'd had plenty of time to figure out what worked and were beginning to try new things and be more open about other things. 

She pressed gently on his stomach, having him lean back so she could bend to take him into her mouth.  
He sat back on his elbows, biting his lip as her mouth was on him. He closed his eyes and parted his lips in a silent moan. He had to admit that while their lovemaking wasn’t bursting into flames like some couples has, it was more like a smoldering ember just glowing brighter and brighter in the darkness.  
Though introducing Ioryogi, if it got that far, would bring a lot more to the table for them both.   
Bobbing her head, Tomoyo used her hand to fondle Yuui, remembering how he likes to be touched just so, how to tease and draw out his pleasure. 

She reached and rubbed a finger against his entrance, amused because she k we that would warrant a fun reaction .

It did as Yuui's face got deep pink. It wasn't something he would admit openly, hell it was why he was unsure of the third person thing in the first place. He wasn't really sure and frankly worried.

His member pulsed against her tongue, Tomoyo pressing a digit in. 

One of her more adventurous aunts had always mentioned marital aides for her and Yuui and while she didn't think it was needed because they were lacking for passion or sex, she would like to see the man blushing and aching for her more often.

It was her devious streak that ran a mile long.

"S-Stop...." Yuui moaned out. "G-Going to finish if you k-keep this up~"

Pulling off him, she smiled, laughter bubbling in her throat. "Tomorrow we are going to experiment. We are playing hooky my sweet prince." She teased and ran her hands up his belly, enjoying the sight of Yuui.

Yuui pouted as he pointed at her. "Just for that, you'll have the pleasure of riding me." He stuck out his tongue as if that was some actual punishment.

Tomoyo giggled and straddled him, her back arching elegantly as she twisted to grab his arousal. She rolled the condom quickly on him. "Whatever shall I do. Such a terrible punishment." 

Lowering herself, Tomoyo shivered in delight as Yuui penetrated her, filling her until she was on his lap and pleasure raking through her.

Yuui groaned at the heat around his shaft, his hands found their way on her hips; rubbing her thighs with his thumbs. "Mm...did I mention how good you feel?"

"Not today, no." Her hands were splayed across his chest, teasing at his nipples. Tomoyo rocked against him, humming as the slick slide of him within her.

Yuui moaned as he felt her move. "Then I'm saying it now~"

Bowing her head, she began to move, lifting herself just enough off Yuui to slam back down and create a jolt of friction and heat and pleasure that felt like a punch in the gut. "G-good."

Yuui bit his lip as he moved his hips along with her; watching her and getting more aroused seeing her like that. Her skin was flushed from her cheeks to chest, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. "Y-Yuui...ohhhh!" She could almost taste how close she was and urged him on. Yuui moved to sit up and started attacking her neck and cupping her breast as he moaned with her. He does get a bit assertive when the mood was right.

"T-there!" She clutched at him, pressing close as her body tightened around the erection still pounding into her. 

With a gasp, Tomoyo came, mind pleasantly warm and blank for a moment, her climax shaking through her

Yuui followed with a soft moan; hugging her. Peppering kisses over his face, Tomoyo basked in their afterglow.

Yuui smiled at those kisses. "I love you."

Giggling again, strands of hair sticking to sweat damp cheeks, she kissed him reverently. "Mmm...I love you too."

Kissing back, he gently brushed the strands of hair out of her face. "I don't ever get tired of this." He sighed happily

"Good because I plan on keeping you in bed tomorrow."

"Oh~?" Yuui chuckled before he laid her down and gently pulled out

Tomoyo hummed at the feeling and curled up to wait for him to join her. After throwing the used condom into the trash and cleaning both of them up, he rejoined her into bed and being the big spoon

She smiled and drew a blanket over them.

Tomoyo had a few surprises for him tomorrow courtesy of her cousin Kendappa and aunt Yuuko when they had taken her out a few weeks ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed and before they knew it, it was the day that Yuui's brother was coming 

Kurogane was making sure his place was ready for the awaiting party. Tomoyo would have wanted decorations, but she didn't want to push her luck already. Kurogane cleaned his home, had the patio prepared, bought drinks, and cooked dinner which he had to think long and hard on the meal thanks to Yuui's helpful tips

Tomoyo had already sent him a text that they had picked up Fai and were on their way.

He was setting the table when he got the text, dressing up nicely. Which meant they would be there any minute now.

He wasn't nervous but he hoped that brother of Yuui's won't be picky and rude. Tomoyo let herself in as usual, somehow having made herself a spare key to his place.

"We're here!"

"In the living room." Kurogane had some instrumental music going in the CD player

"Ooh music too? It's just like a restaurant~ I feel special." Kurogane thought he heard something a bit...annoying. But he pushed it to the back of his mind. No doubt the brother then. 

Tomoyo laughed as she was the first to spot Kurogane.

"And how are you today Kurogane?" She grinned up at him. Tomoyo had always been shorter, but she's grown to near shoulder height.

"Not as busy, actually had some sleep. You know, those thankful Sundays."

She nodded. "That's what happens when you choose a respectable career."

"Yeah, yeah." Kurogane sighed. "So, everything okay on your end?"

"As well as can be expected." She didn't need to go into details. 

"Ah, Tomoyo this is a nice place." Another man came into the kitchen, looking around before he spotted Kurogane. 

"You must be the big brother, I didn't think it'd be so literal." He joked.

Yuui was right behind him. "Evening, Kurogane. This is my older brother, Fai. Fai, this is Kurogane. You know the one we mentioned in the car." He smiled.

Obviously his twin as well.

"....Hey." Kurogane greeted the older brother.

"Hello~!" Fai shook his hand excitedly. "Tomoyo has been talking about you since I got picked up."

"I-I'm not surprised." The amount of energy, god damn; where did it come from? Fai had been drinking Starbucks energy drinks to keep himself awake for dinner and was wired now.

"Brother, brother...." Yuui placed his hands on his brother's shoulders as he led him to a sitting chair. 

"It's good to see you back but promise me you'll drink water during dinner, okay?"

"Speaking of, dinner is ready if we can go ahead and do that." Kurogane looked to Tomoyo.

Fai whined and pouted at Yuui. "If you insist."

"Excellent. We are all starved." She grinned.

Kurogane led them all to a sizeable dining room, decorated and lush out as he went into the kitchen to get the food. Yuui helped Tomoyo get seated before he sat down. "Kurogane didn't say what he was making for dinner. Said it was a surprise." He smiled.

Fai sat down across from his brother. "Oh, it smells good."

"It should. It's teriyaki chicken, white rice and miso soup." Kurogane came out with a huge tray of the meal. The chicken was glazed and had green peppers and onions in them, the white rice was cooked to perfection and the miso soup gave out a pleasant aroma throughout the table once it has been on the table.

"Are you a chef?" Fai asked smiling

"Not even close." Kurogane poured them a bowl of the soup and bowls for the rice before he sat down. 

"Help yourselves, plenty of food around."

Yuui was a bit impressed. "Then where do you work?"

"At the Eriol Regional Hospital within the city. I'm a resident."

"Ooh a surgeon or doctor?" Fai grinned, not well informed in the medical field. He had promised himself he would be nice, no matter how Kurogane was.

"A doctor but if needed I'm qualified to do surgery." Kurogane can't forget those early days. No guts no glory.

"Impressive." Fai chirped before he began to eat.

Well, it wasn't as smooth as with Ioryogi, but it was a start.

Fai ate happily, glad to have some real food and not something from a drive thru. "Tomoyo-chan didn't tell me her brother was a big fancy doctor slash surgeon and a good cook. Your whole family must be super talented."

"Kurogane really isn't one for conversation." Yuui chuckled.

"We get by alright." Kurogane shrugged.

"I would say so. Our parents are just a college professor, but he's head of the folklore department and a...well I never understood what papa did. He always made up stories when we were kids." Fai pouted in thought.

Yuui was silent on that one.

"Well...father was a soldier. Retired, thank god, and for a while I wanted to maybe walk in his footsteps but after something had happened, I decided to go into the medical field. Though it's hard not to disappoint father, man can't get upset easily."

"That's because our parents are gross around each other." He shrugged. "We were surrogate babies and they were super gross with the matching outfits for us up until middle school." Fai laughed, an obvious over shared. Their parents had just hired a woman to use her womb for nine months and well the rest was history.

Yuui smiled at his brother though it didn't reach his eyes much.

"That must have been annoying. Matching outfits." Kurogane shrugged

"Oh it was."

"I thought they were cute." Tomoyo added and put a hand on Yuui's thigh. Yuui relented a bit as continued eating.

The plates and bowls were empty soon enough and Kurogane took those dishes to the kitchen  
Fai offered to wash the dishes. Kurogane flat out rejected the offer as he started the dishes. Yuui helpfully added that Kurogane was one not to want help.

Fai shrugged and sat back down. Instead he talked about how cute Yuui and Tomoyo were and how lucky he was.

Yuui was glad to be with his brother again though the question was at the back of his mind. Tomoyo laughed and talked with Fai, matching energy with him.

Kurogane came back and told them that he had the patio ready so that can hang out there. Had the fire going and some drinks

"Hyuu~ maybe I should have been a doctor?" Fai joked and sat

"As if." Yuui chuckled.

Laughing, he nudged his brother. "Hey! I may not be great at math, but I'm good at other stuff."

"Like Art~" Yuui smiled brightly. 

"Any one of you want a bit of wine?" Kurogane asked

"Ooh, yes please~!" Fai raised his hand like a kid in class

"Said the spider to the fly." Yuui hid a smile. "Just go easy."

"I'm not going to get wasted. I'd have to drink bottles." He insisted.

"Red or white?" Kurogane rather not know.

Fai made a face. "Decisions..." 

"White. To complete our delicious meal we just had." Tomoyo smiled. Kurogane poured them glasses of wine and served them.

"So do you have work tomorrow?" Yuui asked.

"Yeah, late shift though." Kurogane nodded. "Thankfully it's around eight then the usual three or five am."

"That sounds like my nightmares." Fai shivered. "Though I would rather be up late than awake at dawn."

"We were never morning people." Yuui laughed. Though his brother can be a bit lazy

Fai nodded in agreement.

"I can't even remember the last time I actually slept later ten am. Sundays aren't enough."

"Weekends are always the worst, but my schedule now seems to be more lenient. Fewer hours at least." As head of the museum, it was mostly paperwork and checking others work and such.

"Good to hear." This guy was okay. Aside from the high level of energy of course.  
Yuui was glad that the two are getting along.

"May be fewer hours, but it's very important work to make sure a whole museum stays running." Tomoyo added

"Brother can handle anything." Yuui said with pride

Fai squirmed at the praise. "I don't know that."

"He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it." Kurogane huffed. "You'll do fine."

"So blunt." Fai grinned. "But I start in a few days, so I'll see."

"Then use that time to settle in and get some sleep. You'll need it." Kurogane finished his glass

"Thank you dad." Laughing, Fai finished his glass and set it down. Yuui held back a chuckle. Tomoyo didn't. 

Eventually Fai's energy waned. "Hate to cut this short, but I feel a crash coming."

"I'll drive you home. In fact, I think we should call it a night too. Have a few orders I need to do starting tomorrow." Yuui smiled

Fai nodded and stood. "Dinner was excellent, but I need some sleep before I start unpacking."

"Noted. Let's go." Yuui smiled. "Thank you for a lovely dinner, Kurogane." 

"No problem."

Tomoyo kissed her brother as they left.

Kurogane saw them off as he declared the night a success.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly two weeks before Fai found himself settled in. Everything unpacked and looking more like a home.

The work was a bit hectic but he slowly found himself in a routine. Fai met his coworkers and was getting the hang of things as well. But he liked the work.

Yuui would call him from time to time to see how things were going. Fai stopped to see him once. He promised to go to lunches and hang out more once he was settled.

On another Sunday, Kurogane decided to visit the museum to relax a bit. It was a museum of art, filled with centuries old art and artifacts. There was a modern art exhibit going on. There was one on display, showing rings of teacups and a video playing on loop on the wall beside it. 

The woman up front had given him a map and suggested the atrium and the gallery on show near the back.

There were a few groups of kids, people on dates and a few tour guides showing them around. It was a bit crowded but it was fine. He went to the Asian exhibit where they were showing edo period artwork and artifacts.

Fox statues stood at the doorway of the exhibit, staring outwards. There was a case with full sets of armor and another large rack containing swords and other weapons. Most of it however were delicate paintings and larger more serene pieces of mountains and wildlife and beautiful women.

Kurogane was taking his time looking at each artifact and artwork, already a bit excited that there will be a tea ceremony thing in an hour.

Soft koto music played over the speakers, setting a pleasant atmosphere. Kurogane was idly reading the kanji on the sides of the artwork under his breath.

The sound of shoes clicking on the tile floor echoed before he heard the voices. "-just make sure someone is watching the kids when around the open exhibits. Those cups make me anxious every time I see them. Even if we have insurance."

"Of course, I'll have the tour guides know and the teachers already do."

"Do we have enough room to have them all watch the tea ceremony?" 

The voice belonged to Fai walking through with someone else who was quickly writing notes. The blonde looked all professional, wearing a burnt orange cotton vest over a white button up. He had a match tie. Dark blue slacks fit him nicely with his black oxfords.

The man was even wearing glasses.

Kurogane thought the blonde looked...decent. Though as someone who was working in a place like this should look trendy

"Oh and have the evening shift make sure they work on restoring the Goya and the Molenaer. They need to be finished and put back up for next month's history week." He smiled, eyes scanning over the cases they passed when he noticed a familiar figure in a reflection.

He turned and smiled at Kurogane. "Ah, hello." He stopped and walked over to Kurogane.

"Hey." Kurogane nodded. "Very busy I see."

"Ah it's always a little hectic when there are about a hundred kids running around priceless pieces and very expensive ones."

"Then it's a good thing I work at a hospital."

Fai laughed. "Oh, Naoko. You can go and tell the others. I'll call you if I remember anything else."

She smiled pleasantly and nodded. "Of course, I'll see you later."

"So I didn't think you were big into museums."

"It's not museums per se, just places that can be calming. Also I'm here for the tea ceremony."

"Ooh excellent choice." Fai set his hands on his hips. "It starts soon. I'm actually headed that way. I can get you a good seat." He grinned. "And have you talk to Wol Mae if you want."

"Whoa, I have heard of her." Kurogane was a bit surprised. "Thanks."

"It is a popular museum. We are having a line of Hokuto Sumeragi dresses as part of her cross country tour coming in next month. She won't be here, but she gave us very strict instructions. I mentioned it to Yuui the other day."

"Oh, well it's nice to see brothers talking to each other and being on good terms." Kurogane shrugged. 

"So you settling down well?"

"As well as can be. I finally got everything unpacked, but I may start reorganizing." He said as he checked his phone. "Ah we should get going."

"Right." Wasting no time, they started walking. "So you and Yuui talk to each other now and again?"

"More than that. I've been too busy to see him much, but we've called nearly every day I think since I moved back."

"That's Yuui for ya. Wouldn't stop mentioning how much he wanted to see his brother."

Fai smiled happily. "Oh, I'm sure~" it had been awhile since their last face to face meeting before he moved. 

The museum wove in and out of itself, each room connect to the otherwith long halls or large open rooms. People started funneling into one of the larger showcase rooms, students and others alike filling up the benches. There was an elevated stage and a couple of large flat screens on either side to give everyone a view. 

It was loud for now. "Come on, they always reserve some chairs on stage for the director and employees." Kurogane just followed the blonde. He thought the other was too energetic but thankfully that wasn't the case.

Fai sat in one of the folding chairs off the side, plain view of the table in the center. He smiled and patted the one beside him. "Just don't make any funny faces at the kids and it'll be fine." He teased.

"The hell are you talking about?" He lowered his voice as he sat next to the other with a frown that might as well look like a pout.

"Just joking~ little kids are excitable is all and get distracted easily." A few other employees were able to come. 

When Wol Mae walked out, Fai stood and shook her hand before going me up to the microphone. The lights dimmed and the kids were shushed by their chaperones. 

Fai introduced her and talked a little about the ceremony and the museum at large before he came back to sit and she began.

This was pretty exciting to him. As a kid, he though the tea ceremony look super cool but also as a child he was way too hyper to even sit down.

So as an adult, he can thoroughly enjoy this. His mother would be proud.

Fai sat, quiet and smiling, legs crossed and hands folded on his lap. It was interesting as she spoke on the history and what each movement and placement meant and why, she made small jokes and talked about her daughter to keep the audience's attention.

Kurogane knew the history about it, know the practice and the rules that came with it. Basically it was a traditional way of hanging out with others. He loved elegance, he loved grace and most of all just loved the balance that the ceremony was supposed to have.

People....not so much.

When it was over their was applause and Fai stood with the rest of the employees to clap along. While the kids were being ushered out, Wol Mae was putting her things away. 

"So now we can meet and greet?" Fai asked him.

There was a look of content and satisfaction on the man's face that not many people have seen of him, ever in fact. The ceremony was....indescribable.

"Hello? Earth to Kuro-chan." Fai leaned in.

He blinked out of it as he scowled. "It's Kurogane." And back to reality

Fai smiled. "Come on. I'll introduce you."

"Alright."

It went smoothly enough and she was more than happy to speak with someone about her work. Though he was calm and cool, he was very excited to meet someone as elegance as their work.

Fai talked with his workers and they left to go back to their stations. 

When Kurogane was done talking he nodded once as Wol Mae. "Come on, you should see the conservatory. All the kids are being loaded up now so it'll be free."

The man nodded; light hearted. They walked back towards the front of the museum and through glass doors. It was much more humid, with running fountains and gardens. "We have a koi pond in the main room with a beautiful glass sculpture and garden around. The conservatory is one of my favorite places."

"Hm." He listened; since it was actually interesting.

Fai showed him a small shallow water way that held pink axolotl lying in vegetation. Sunlight poured in through large glass panels. Fai walked into the main area. "We have butterflies here too, but we keep them in a sectioned off area so they don't get out or eaten by the fish." There was the sound of water as the cobblestone path circled around a large fountain. 

Hefty fancy koi, in a multitude of colors, swam lazily underneath."We have pellets if you want to feed them."

"I don't do that kind of stuff but thanks anyway." Kurogane let out a sigh of content. He wasn't what possessed him to do what he was going to do but he said it. "So...is this what you really want to do for a living?"

"I guess so." Fai said, wondering where that came from. "It's nice and the pay is good. I wanted to be an artist, but the market is so saturated now." He waved.

"I know. It's sucks too. People don't really appreciate the find tunings of the arts anymore. Even less so cares. Technology in that sense really made it harder to enjoy the handmade workings of a person." He was rambling. "Or...something or rather...."

Fai was genuinely surprised. "It's true though...I've had exhibits and galleries and books, but it's not always enough."

"Yeah, I can figure." Kurogane glanced at him. "But I think a person like you, you may have a moment when you want to dive into that again. Inspiration or whatever, I 'm not you but...maybe in time it'll happen."

"Maybe. I still freelance on the side and work. I have to keep my portfolio up to date or I won't be in the association anymore." He shrugged. "Oh! You have to check this out. It's everyone's favorite plant."

"Everyone's?"

"Yep." Fai chirped and led the way around to some plants. They were long with tiny leaves rubbing up each stem. Looking similar to ferns. "Watch and be amazed Kuro-chan~" Fai bent forward and ran a fingertip delicately over the edges of one long line of leaves. In his wake the leaves curled up. "It's a mimosa pudica."

Kurogane watched as the blonde's lone finger touched the plant and it curled up from it. They waited until a minute later that it went back out. He hummed. "Like a shy person form of a plant."

"Well, it's called a shy plant so that's very fitting."

"It's...nice looking." He almost called it cute. What?

Fai straightened and wiped his hands across his slacks. "Well I should probably stop wasting your time and find something to work on."

Kurogane huffed at that. "I decide whether or not you are wasting my time." He then sighed. "But if you're busy then that's another thing."

"Not really. No one's called."

"Then that's that." He moved to view him. "Anything else you're eager to show me?"

"Hmm...well if I did that I may as well tour you around the whole place." He joked and wondered why Kurogane even wanted to. Maybe it was some way of being friendly for their siblings sake? Kurogane had his reasons. He knew that Yuui would be so worried that they won't get along and it would be hard to be split down the middle on how to hang out with. Though god forbid if he ever vent about his problems.

But Fai is tolerable to a degree so he will give the blonde a change or two so they can better know themselves. While busy, he can interact. It's when he chose to that's the thing.

"Maybe not the whole thing but maybe exhibits that you like so far?"

Fai hummed. "Alright."

The blonde took him to the antiquities because it reminded him of his father. Fai talked about interesting stories and tales. Next they stopped at the glass hall and then there perms any collection of old oil paintings. Fai loved the texture and thick paint on every piece. And some were huge.  
Kurogane was listening and looking at them but looked at the blonde's expression more. Man, he sure loved the arts and tall tales too.

They were interrupted when an employee came back and needed Fai. "Looks like duty calls. I'll see you around then?"

"Sure. Nice hanging out with you." He nodded

"Same to you~" Fai saluted and walked away.

He snorted but he thought it was nice.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Yuui had to drive into the city to get more ingredients for his work. There was a great place that sold anything and everything for bakeries and sold to grocery stores and restaurants and the like. He needed a bit of a break since he kept bending down over his makeshift table.

His spine needed straightening out.

Parking his car in the lot, he got out of it and cracked his back. Man, that's sore. Maybe Tomoyo would give him a back rub later?

That woman was too kind for a nervous introvert like him

In any case he needed to get back and work. He took a cart but he can feel his body just aching

Tomoyo would fuss and suggest taking on fewer orders or spreading them out more. Yuui would agree but he was basically a freelancer and he had to do everything.

So off he went shopping.

He was idly looking around first. He knew what to get but it doesn't hurt to get anything else. Heading to the baking section, he first passed tools. Air brushes and dyes. Gels and glitter dust. A wall of metal tips in every size as well as cloth pastry bags and the like.

Rubbing the lower part of his back, he glanced at every item there and ran lists off in his head of what he did have.

Soon, he was taking things that he needed and had a decent amount by the time he was almost done

When he was reaching for a item on the higher level, he winced as he felt his back aching at the stretch

The muscle spasmed like a jolt of electricity had passed through him. Man, a bad back and on a shopping duty. Can anything else happen that he wasn't prepared for? "Hello?"

Yuui looked over; his hand on his lower back

Ioryogi was staring at him curious. "You okay there?"

Yuui had a panic moment as he waved his other hand a bit. "Yes, I'm fine. Completely fine. No worries here."

"You need help?" He asked and grabbed at what Yuui was trying to get. Stretching up himself to reach.

"Ah, sorry. I thought I can get it by myself." Yuui was grateful for the help

"It's no problem." He handed him the canister.

He took the canister with a faint blush. "Still though, thank you." He was honest and earnest when he can be. "You're shopping too?"

"For a friend. He forgot to grab a bucket of frosting. He managed a restaurant uptown and since I was close enough I said I'd grab it for him." He explained, the bucket in question by his feet

"Oh that's kind of you." Yuui smiled warmly

Ioryogi shrugged. "You working today?"

Yuui nodded; trying not to rub his sore back. "Hardly a day that I'm not."

"Hmm...you should rest more or hire someone to help. At least to get your supplies."

"I....I kind of work best by myself." Yuui admitted

"I did too until it got too taxing. Now I have three employees."

"It's fine though. It's been working so far." Yuui argued

"Well hopefully you get to relax sometime." Ioryogi still was r sure what to even call Yuui. Were they boyfriends at this point?

"I know, me too." Yuui sighed tiredly. He knew also that this was awkward for the man. If he wanted to back off now, he would understand

"Sometime this week the three of us should go do something or hang out at one of our places."

"Um....well I'll talk to Tomoyo and we'll see. But I would love to see you again." He smiled

He grinned back at that. "Yeah I've had fun. I'll call Tomoyo and ask her when she's free."

"Okay. I look forward to hanging out with you again." He almost forgot about his back pain

"Alright. I'll uh see you later then Yuui." He bent down to grab his bucket

"Okay, I'll see you." In a moment of bravery, he touched his arm gently before quickly walking away  
Ioryogi smirked and let the blonde go, he didn't want him to faint.

-That night-

 

"I'm starting to feel comfortable around Ioryogi." Yuui commented over dinner, just getting it out in the open made him feel better.

"Finally?" Tomoyo teased. "I think he's getting better too."

Yuui sighed in relief. "I really was worried."

She nodded in understanding. It was an odd thing they had asked Ioryogi and that he hadn't flat out refused had been a good sign. "Well the dates help."

"He's looking forward to them." Yuui smiled brightly as he was eating some fish.

"I was thinking next time we should have a date here at home. Maybe a movie?" It would be a more relaxed environment at least.

"A movie marathon maybe?" He suggested.

"Oh yes. We can have cider and popcorn." Ideas were formulating.

"Yeah, just the three of us and a big screen TV." He chuckled.

"How cozy." She laughed.

"I...I'm starting to like him...." Yuui admitted. "Frankly, I was scared before...because..."

"Because?" She asked, setting her fork down to look at Yuui.

"....You know...I love you right?"

"Of course." Tomoyo's smile softened.

"It's just...that day we went into the city...I didn't...he was so...I..."

"Yuui I've never minded someone I was dating looking at someone or finding someone attractive. The   
only thing I would be hurt over is if you had gone behind my back and done something."

"...People say that the moment you think about someone else when you're with someone is the moment, things change. I said to myself, that's never going to happen to me. I love Tomoyo and only her. But that day, I felt so...unfaithful after that moment. I didn't like it...."

"Do you think you cheated on me because you thought Ioryogi was attractive?" Tomoyo asked, she didn't smile or tease, not wanting Yuui to be hurt.

"We love each other and that won't change. We both decided to try and add someone else that we both found appealing."

"I know...I know..." Yuui nodded.

"I figured we would date, maybe have sex and some fun and if it didn't work out in the end well, it would be an experience. If it does, then we will be even closer."

"Yeah....yeah, you're right." Tomoyo was the more rational of the two; never letting things cloud her decisions or thoughts.

She anchored him when he got too anxious.

"You're right. Just taking one step at a time." Yuui nodded

"Exactly."

"Thank you." He smiled.  
"You're welcome."

"Though, I still haven't told brother about all this yet. I was trying to find the moment to."

"Maybe go visit him?"

He nodded. "Finding the time to do that too."

"Well, call and ask for his day off and go and see him. It'll be better to say it in person."

"No kidding." Yuui sighed tiredly.

"Let's finish dinner and take a bath, I'll rub your shoulders for you."

"You're such a lovely princess~" Yuui smiled.

Tomoyo made a face and blushed. "Well, I try." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"So romantic." She teased gently.

"I try my best~"

Tomoyo kissed him and later on she rubbed the knots from Yuui's shoulder as they soaked in the bath.  
Yuui was grateful for those gentle hands. His hair was tied up into a bun with a few stands sticking out.

Matching Tomoyo's. A few locks curled from the steam and moisture in the air at her temples. "Feeling better?" She asked and hugged him from behind.

"Very, thank you." He turned his head and kissed her on the side of her head.

"You're always so sweet." She kissed his lips before sighing happily

He leaned his head on top of hers as they settled into the nice warm bath. "You're sweeter."

\----

 

When Fai got a day off, Yuui made sure he had one too as he asked Fai to come over for lunch.  
It was a nice crisp autumn day, so Fai slipped on a pea coat and scarf and broke out his schwin retro city, mint blue bicycle ( it was a woman's model, but after a few adjustments it was perfect) and headed to his favorite couples home.

Yuui was making a nice chicken alfredo pasta with baked slices of bread with chilled lemonade for lunch.

Fai let himself in after a text informing Yuui. "I'm here~!"

"Hey brother~"

Fai hugged him and looked over at the food. "Oooh, I missed your food."

"Don't' worry, you'll have it more often."

Fai kissed his cheek and peeled off Yuui to sit. "Hyuu~" Yuui was glad to see his brother so happy.

"I can't believe you have a free day." Yuui tended to be a workaholic from what he understood.

"I can have them. I sometimes chose not to."

"You should more often than not."

"Maybe." Yuui supposed with a smile.

"Now let's eat this delicious meal~"

Yuui nodded as he started; wondering how he was going to break the news. Fai praised the food. He'd only eaten a microwave sausage biscuit and some soda for breakfast. "So how's work going"?"

"Good, I have to work with a board of directors, but they're mostly old people who don't care as long as the job gets done and donations keep coming in. I've been busy planning events and getting famous works and artists in."

"You always loved the arts." Yuui smiled fondly at the past

"Of course. Oh, I need to show you this anniversary gift I'm working on. Dad and papa are going to flip."

Yuui smiled. "Oh?"

"Well you remember all those stories dad told us? About ghosts and dragons and stuff? I'm doing a series of illustrations. I've got a bunch of ink and gold leaf. So far I've just gotten three done and the rest sketched."

"Oh wow, brother. Sounds like a great gift." Yuui was impressed.

"I want you to make a cake to match one of them."

"How big do you want the cake?"

"Hmm...well I'm not sure. Depends on how many people are invited? It's not for awhile longer."

"Well, just give me a sketch and I'll work with what I can."

Fai nodded and dug out his phone. "I took some pictures." He went to his album and flipped through different shots, showing them to his brother

Yuui looked at them intently as he hummed. "Send me a few and I'll make the one I think would be best suited. Any flavor in particular?"

"What do you think they'd like? You could use that edible gold leaf stuff?"

"I don't know brother, that's why I'm asking you." Yuui sighed. "Though edible gold sounds unique."

"I've seen people use like gold paint on cakes?"

"Okay, so gold, a lot of it. I'll just have the flavor be vanilla then."

Fai laughed. "Most of them are grays and dull blues and purples. The gold is an accent for mine."

"Hmm...I'll have to think long and hard about this one." Yuui supposed

"Like I said you've for a long time."

"You say that but time does have a cruel way of sneaking up on you."

"Good point."

"Speaking of, um...there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it,"

"....Tomoyo and I...well this has been going on for a while..." Yuui gulped. "We...we decided to...be in a polygamous relationship with a third person."

Fai stared trying to decide if Yuui was joking or not. "You mean a threesome?"

"No, not strictly in bed. I mean...a three person relationship...."  
And then his brother did something unexpected he groaned. "I can't even get a date and my brother gets two! Lucky dog!"

Yuui was speechless as he tried to process the reaction which wasn't expected at all. "....Ah...."

Fai whined. "So who is it?" He asked, feeling a little depressed.

"A guy named Ioryogi....." Yuui blushed.

"A guy?!" Fai stared owlishly. "Damn, I bet he's really hot too."

Yuui felt like sinking into the floor as he got flustered. Fai puffed his cheeks and pouted. "Y-Yes, yes he is. He's very attractive---I think you're missing the point at what I'm telling you at this moment!" Yuui wanted to crawl into a hole.

"No, I get it. What made you decide on getting a boyfriend?"

"Well...." Yuui began telling the story from the beginning.

Fai listened. "You are so lucky. Tomoyo is perfect."

"Yeah...I wouldn't trade her for the world..." Yuui smiled fondly. "Though I got to say, you're handling this better than Kurogane."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Tomoyo had to be the one to tell him. He uh...I could hear him through another room, that's how bad it was at first."

"Well he does seem the protective type."

"It was awkward for a while."

"He seemed fine."

"Well...now. Uh...it wasn't exactly an easy pill for him to swallow. I can't blame him. He was trying to understand why two people who are loving and such can add another person. I kept wondering about that even now."

Fai shrugged. "Well if you both like him and each other, it's not that hard."

Yuui smiled a bit sadly. "I was scared for a bit about that."

"It'll be alright." Fai patted his shoulder. "If you make it to sex, it'll be amazing."

"Oh boy, I rather not think about that." He blushed brightly.

Fai sighed. "You should thank your lucky stars."

"It's not like it's planned. I didn't mean for it to start anything." Yuui groaned. "Ah well, what's done is done. Now to see what would lead from here."

"Ooh, does he have any single friends?"

"I don't see why not." Yuui smiled. "If you want to give it a shot then go for it." He knew about the man's co workers at least.

"Well, spread the word."

"I will." Yuui laughed

Fai smiled. "Is this why you invited me?"

"I do want to hang out with you."

Laughing he finished off his meal. "We are going to have to see each other at least twice a week."

"I agree. I like this." Yuui nodded. Well at the very least, this was successful lunch

"Ooh, next time dinner at my place. Invite everyone."

"Even Ioryogi?" Yuui felt the need to ask

"Yes of course. I have to see him."

He nodded. "I'll let him know."

"You can even invite Kuro-chan. He doesn't seem to have a lot of company."

"He....he likes to keep to himself a lot. Tomoyo tried to help him on dates but that's a dud."

"None of Tomoyo's girl friends?" Kurogane did seen the quiet brooding type.

"Not even guy friends either. Not anyone really."  
"Maybe he's asexual or something?" Fai didn't have a problem with whatever sexuality Kurogane chose to be since it was really none of his business.

"No, if that was the case Tomoyo would have said something from the start. I guess he's just not one to date anyone."

Fai shrugged. "He was at the museum the other day alone."

"He likes calm and quiet places. He's a big fan of the edo era from what I heard from Tomoyo. Not sure why though."

"Ah, no wonder he likes the tea ceremony so much."

"Oh yeah, he loves tea. Green tea the most." Fai nodded thinking Kurogane was a curious man. 

When he was done eating, he had paperwork and schedules to check on, so he hugged Yuui and made him promise to see him later.

Yuui agreed as he gave him a small box of cookies and sent him on his way. Setting the box in his basket, Fai hopped onto his bicycle, heading back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed slowly for everyone, pretty soon, it was a full month since Fai had moved back. 

Yuui though had pushed himself to his limit and threw his back out in the process. Tomoyo had found him on the floor and had entry coaxed him into a hot bath as she got him an appointment at a chiropractor and cancelled all of his orders until he was able to get back onto his feet without someone having to help.

"I want you better. So just rest and relax. For the rest of the week I'll be your nurse."

"Thanks." As thankful as he is, his disposition was getting low since he wasn't working as much as he needed to

Tomoyo was with him, working in bed beside him. "Ioryogi said he was going to stop bye, wanted to know if you want anything to eat?" She smiled. Her hair pinned up as she wore a night gown.

"I'm not hungry but thanks." Having people worry over him just made him guilty

"You have that look again." She poked his cheek. "Don't you dare feel bad about me wanting to coddle   
you."

He buried his face in a pillow with a weak groan. He can't help it. She messaged Ioryogi before putting her phone on the nightstand. "You have another appointment and with some rest you'll be good as new and we can celebrate."

"I hope so." Yuui sighed as Tomoyo kissed his cheek. 

Ioryogi stopped by later, bringing ice cream for the three of them to enjoy and distract Yuui. He sat on the edge of the bed talking and asking how Yuui was. the other man made sure not to say too much so his boyfriend wouldn't worry so much.

When it got late, Ioryogi kissed them both. "Don't mope and rest. That new table of for when you're better."

"Maybe you should hire someone? My cousin Kimihiro is really good at cooking."Tomoyo told him once Ioryogi was gone. She been trying to bring it up for weeks now.

Yuui hummed. "I guess...I guess I do need a bit of help."

"I'll call him tomorrow. He just finished high school." She grinned. "He was the best cook I knew."

"Alright but I do want to formally interview him because this isn't easy what I do." He relented

"I know, he has to be great to work with you. You are my favorite chef after all."

He blushed as he moved his head to the other side. "Hpmh." He was flattered but also embarrassed. 

"Anyway, I'll have to work twice as hard to get back to meeting the quota. I decided to freelance so I'm seeing it through."

"Well if you have someone else you'll only be doing your regular amount." She stuck out her tongue.

"So mean." He whined

"Yes, I'm so terrible to my dear, sweet, love." She curled against him, careful not to jostle Yuui.

"Yep, yep you are." Yuui can't help but smile. "I just like being busy though. Keeps my mind at bay."

"You can be busy with me if you need to use your hands that much." Tomoyo told him sweetly. 

"You're saying this while I'm recovering from my back problem?" He joked

"Well, not for a few days. When you're better, we will go slow and when there's no more threat to you throwing your back out again, we can have Ioryogi come over." She kissed under his ear.

Yuui hummed at that. "At the rate my back's going, I'll be an old man before long."

"If you don't stop overworking you mean." Pouting, Tomoyo rested a cheek against his shoulder.

"I know, I know. Sorry. I just like moving around a lot and working with my hands."

"Again. I'm here at your command. At least later this week. Until then we can think of something else"

"Probably going to have to get a cane or something." He admitted, thinking he wouldn't be able to stand and lift and work as he used to. If it happened once it was bound to happen again after all.

"I doubt that, the chiropractor said it was a pulled muscle. Rest and relaxation and a few more visits will do the trick." Tomoyo tried to explain, thinking Yuui was being a bit overdramatic as he was prone to do.

"Muscle." He weakly scoffed. "Of course. But I'm no good relaxing more than a few hours a day. I'll get restless."

"We have plenty of movies, games and books and if that doesn't work, I think a little touching won't hurt too much." He knew what Tomoyo meant well and that's what he loved about her but he just wanted to work.


End file.
